bleachfanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mitsu Arato
Mitsu Arato jest byłą kapitanką 5 oddziału w Gotei 6, oraz jest obecnym kapitanem w Gotei 13. Jest starszą siostrą Hiroshi'ego. Mimo iż nie jest polką, jak niemal każdy członek 5 oddziału Gotei 6, kocha ten kraj i jest dumna że się w nim wychowała. Była głowa klanu Arato. Wygląd Mitsu jest średniego wzrostu dziewczyną, nie jest ani gruba ani chuda, podobnie ma się sprawa z biustem. Ma jasno-niebieskie włosy sięgające do połowy pleców, ma również złote oczy. Nosi tradycyjny uniform shinigami, z poszarpanymi rękawami i nogawkami, duże kolczyki w z podłużnych szafirów, oraz złotego pierścienia na serdecznym palcu lewej ręki, cały strój zakrywa niebieskim szlafrokiem w białe smoki. Paznokcie, u rąk i stóp, maluje na jasno-niebiesko, z wyjątkiem wskazujących palców u rąk i małych u stóp które maluje na czarno. Chodzi boso. W oku talii nosi brązowy pas do którego przypięte są, pochwy z zanpakuto, mała fioletowa torba, pluszowy żółw(niebieski oczywiście) oraz mały bukłak wódki. Podczas odbijania Rukji przez chwilę przez prawe ramie miała przewieszoną dużą torbę. Po zostaniu kapitanem 5 oddziału Gotei 13, pod szlafrokiem zaczęła nosić kapitańskie Haori, kupiła również słomkowy kapelusz, taki jaki nosi Kyoraku, włosy zaś zaczęła zawiązywać w kitkę, przy pomocy czarnej frotki, zaczęła tak że nosić sandały, bez skarpetek. Osobowość Mitsu jest osobą żywiołową, pełną energii oraz życia. Wszędzie jej pełno, jest ciekawska i sprawia wrażenie jakby nie była w stanie zużyć nadmiaru energii, nie przeszkadza jej to jednak by mogła spać nawet ponad 12 godzin dziennie. Mitsu kocha gdy coś się dzieje oraz gdy jest głośno, kocha również adrenalinę, lubi ryzyko a na strach reaguje inaczej niż wszyscy dookoła, nakręca ją i sprawia że nie może się doczekać konfrątacji z nim, jednak przede wszystkim kocha walkę, zwłaszcza nietypową, bardzo lubi też dzieci i kiedy jest w stanie zaskoczyć kogoś. Wykazuje ogromną podzielność uwagi, rzadko jednak jest w stanie to wykorzystać. Gdy Mitsu coś postanowi trudno ją nakłonić do zmiany decyzji. Wyznaje Epikureizm i żyje według zasady carpe diem. Zdaje się wszystkich traktować na równi, bardzo trudno też sprawić by kogoś znienawidziła. Łatwo zdobyć jej zaufanie i sprawić by się otworzyła, jest bardzo towarzyska i chętna do pomocy, o ile nie będzie wymagało to siedzenia w miejscu. Bywa bardzo głośna, sprawia również wrażenie biseksualnej. Mitsu nie może patrzeć jak ktoś cierpi lub się smuci, w takim wypadku na punkt honoru obiera sobie by takiej osobie pomuc i poprawić jej humor. Po dołączeniu do Gotei 13 na jaw wyszły jej skłonności do picia, z którymi śmiało mogła konkurować z Matsumoto czy nawet Kyoraku. Fabuła Agent Shinigami Mitsu wraz z grupą przyjaciół przybywają do Karakury. Ona, Goro, oraz Hiroshi jednogłośnie stwierdzają że na początek powinni poszukać Urachary. Goro twierdzi że wie gdzie to jest jednak zostaje uciszony przez Barona który oznajmia że nie ma powodu się spieszyć i że bez kawy i tak nic nie zrobi. Goro oburzony beztroskością Barona pyta go jak może tak olewać sytuacje, jednak Baron już udał się do mieszkania. Mitsu uspokaja zdenerwowanego arrancara i mówi że i tak położył by się na stole i zasną. Następnie prosi Juri by ta zaniosła mu klucze do mieszkania, następnie rusza z całą resztą do Sklepu Urachara. Na miejscu zdziwiony gospodarz pyta gości kim są, stwierdza również że nigdy ich nie widział i że raczej nie przybyli zakupić cukierki. Mitsu przedstawia siebie oraz pozostałych, zaraz po tym dodaje że nie mają zamiaru sprawiać kłopotów. Urachara pyta co sprowadza ich do japoni, na co Mitsu odpowiada że przybyli tu z własnych celów i że jeśli wszystko im się powiedzie, nie mają zamiaru nikogo w to mieszać. Po niedługim czasie do sklepu przybywają Baron i Juri, zaś Goro wyszedł przejść się po mieście. Ponownie widzimy Mitsu podczas rozmowy z Uracharą, Yoruichi i Baronem. Wtedy właśnie do sklepu wbiega Goro krzycząc że jakaś shinigami oddała człowiekowi moc, z początku Mitsu była zdziwiona tym faktem, ze zdziwienia jednak wyrwał ją Baron i jego uwaga na temat że arrancar biegający po mieście to zły pomysł. Poprosił by inni nie używali swoich mocy, po czym wyszedł, zaraz za nim poszła Juri, Urachara zaś poszedł przygotować ograniczniki mocy. Yoruichi obawia się że obecność arrancara może ściągnąć tutaj kapitanów Gotei 13, Mitsu spokojnie odrzekła że Baron, najprawdopodobniej, poszedł zająć się tą sprawą. Niebiesko włosa stwierdza że chce poznać tego faceta co ukradł moce shinigami, zaniepokojony Goro widząc jej wzrok pyta się czego od niego chce, na co Mitsu wzrusza ramionami i odparowuje że może być z nim niezła zabawa. Niezadowolony Goro krzyczy że nie mogą nikogo mieszać do ich celu, Mitsu przypomina mu że tylko w przypadku jeśli wszystko poszło by zgodnie z planem, arrancar pyta jej czy uważa że coś się pokomplikuje, na co Mitsu odpowiada skinieniem głowy. Goro krzyczy że nie pozwoli jej na to, Mitsu zaś z uśmiechem na ustach proponuje pojedynek, przegra ten kto jako pierwszy zostanie chociażby draśnięty, Goro nazywa ją lekkomyślną, przypomina że mieli nie używać mocy, oraz pyta gdzie niby mieli by się zmieżyć. Odpowiada mu Yoruichi mówiąc że pod sklepem jest duża przestrzeń gdzie będą mogli walczyć do woli, dodaje również że chętnie obejrzy ich walkę. Zarówno Mitsu jak i Goro zgodzili się, czarnoskóra kobieta zaprowadziła ich pod sklep gdzie mieli rozpocząć walkę. Pierwszy zaczął Goro wystrzelając niebieskie Cero w kierunku nieprzygotowanej Mitsu, zaskoczona kobieta zatrzymała Cero stopą, wprawiając w osłupienie zarówno Goro jak i Yoruichi. Szybko uruchomiła Shikai, zaraz po tym zaatakowała Gora przy pomocy Raizy, ten jednak w ostatniej chwili zrobił unik, wpadł jednak w pułapkę Mitsu i wszedł w zasięg Kokochiyoi akai no kaze no toppu. Przy pomocy shunpo, Mitsu pojawiła się przed arrancarem, następnie zrobiła mu małe nacięcie na policzku by potem uderzyć go w głowę, tępą stroną ostrza, jednocześnie wyrywając ją z transu. Yoruichi pojawiła się za Mitsu i zapytała co ona zrobiła. W odpowiedzi Mitsu wtuliła się w czarnoskórą mówiąc że jej pokaże, nim fioletowo włosa zdołała się wyrwać znajdowała się już w transie. Mitsu spytała czy jej przyjemnie, półprzytomna kocica pokiwała głową na tak, zaraz po tym rozbawiona Mitsu popchnęła ją do gorącego źródła wybuchając jeszcze większym śmiechem. Nim się jednak obejrzała Yoruichi chwyciła ją za kostkę, i po chwili obie były zanurzone w wodzie. Następnie widzimy ją jak razem z Yoruichi ścigają się przy pomocy shunpo, przerywa im Hiroshi Arato, młodszy brat informuje że przyszła Juri i że Baron poszedł do Soul Society. Zdziwiona Mitsu odrzekła że to w jego stylu i że pewnie zapewni im spokój z tutejszymi. Yoruichi pyta się z kim tam się udał, po przybliżeniu rysopisu postaci, czarnoskóra odpowiada że Shunsui to równy gość, po czym próbuje wrzucić Mitsu do gorącego źródła, ostatecznie jednak wpadają obie i wybuchają śmiechem. Ponownie spotykamy ją w formie białego królika kiedy to śledzi pomarańczowowłosego chłopca. Gdy Ichigo wszedł do domu, ona wskoczyła przez otwarte okno i przybrała ludzką postać. Zaskoczony chłopak cofnął się spadając z łóżka i uderzając w szafę z której wyłoniła się jakaś dziewczyna. Mitsu przedstawia się, mówi kim jest i stwierdza że oni muszą być Kurosaki Ichigo oraz Kuchiki Rukia. Zaskoczona Rukia prosi by ta udowodniła że jest kapitanem z polski, Mitsu odpowiada że to niemożliwe ponieważ wymieniła haori na szlafrok który teraz nosi, dodaje że jeśli jej nie wieżą mogą spytać Uracharę, Juri, Hiroshiego lub kogo kolwiek ze sklepu Urachara. Mitsu wyjawia że od jakiegoś czasu chciała go poznać. Zbliża się do chłopaka, ich twarze prawie się stykają, a ona pyta czy nie czuje tego niesamowitego dreszczu emocji kiedy walczy z Hollowami czy nawet Menosem Grande kilka dni temu. Niebiesko włosa ma się już podnieść kiedy Ichigo mówi że nie wie o czy mówi. Mitsu wzdychając odsuwa Ichigo od szafy, następnie za nim kuca i oplata ręce w oku jego szyi, nazywa go wolno myślącym i dokładniej tłumaczy co ma na myśli. Po chwili przerywa jej Rukia pytając czego od niego chce, Mitsu wyznała że Ichigo ją zainteresował i że w trybie natychmiastowym chce z nim walczyć. Rukia mówi chłopakowi by ten się nie godził bo nie ma z nią szans, złoto oka oddaje że na czas walki może oddać zanpakuto, po tym prostuje że chce by Ichigo zadał jej tylko jeden cios, mówi że dzięki temu będzie wiedziała czy jest warty jej uwagi. Mimo sprzeciwów przyjaciółki, Ichigo zgadza się. Mitsu podaje miejsce spotkania wraz z godziną po czym zmienia się w królika i wyskakuje przez okno. Gdy Ichigo wraz z Rukią pojawili się w wyznaczonym miejscu, Mitsu zwraca im uwagę że się spóźnili, co pomarańczowo włosy tłumaczy pojawieniem się Hollowa. Mitsu mówi że nie ma to znaczenia i każe Ichigo się przygotować. Po niedługiej chwili pomarańczowo włosy bierze zamach swoim zanpakuto, które zostaje bez problemu zatrzymane gołą stopą. Ichigo jest w szoku, niebiesko włosa tłumaczy mu że to nie tak że jest słaby, ale tak że jego potencjał nie wyszedł na zewnątrz. Dziękuje Ichigo za pojedynek, po czym udaje się w kierunku sklepu Urachary. Niedługo po tym do sklepu przychodzi właściciel, niosąc na rękach nieprzytomnego i rannego Ichigo. Na ten widok Mitsu opluwa, równie zaszokowanego, Hiroshi'igo herbatą i pyta się co się stało. Po uspokojeniu Mitsu, Urachara wyjaśnia jej że Rukia została zabrana, zaś Ichigo został ciężko ranny i na razie pozbawiony mocy. Mistu jest ponownie widziana podczas procesu odzyskiwania mocy przez Ichigo, nie robi jednak nic wartego uwagi. Do czasu aż Ichigo nie odzyskał mocy i na jego twarzy nie pojawiła się maska Hollowa, zdziwiona dziewczyna chwyciła za miecze gotowa do walki, jednak Ichigo zdiął maskę i powiedział że wszystko w porządku. Kiedy Ichigo wraz z grupką przyjaciół ma udać się do Soul Society, na ich drodze staje Mitsu. Podchodzi do chłopaka i daje mu propozycje: pomoże mu odbić Rukię, jeśli ten zgodzi się z nią walczyć kiedy będzie chciała. Ichigo się godzi, rozradowana Mitsu zaczyna skakać w oku niego, nagle od tyłu zaplata mu ręce za szyi i szepta mu do ucha że, gdyby się nie zgodził, i tak by z nimi poszła. Bierze dużą białą torbę od Juri, ta pyta się czy może iść z nimi, na co Mitsu tylko posłała pytające spojrzenie do Ichigo, który powiedział że każda pomoc się przyda. Soul Society Podczas przechodzenia przez Daigai, natrafili na czyściciela, jednak udało im się uciec i po chwili znaleźli się w Soul Society. Po dotarciu do jednego z wejść do Seiretei, natrafiają na Jidamdo Ikkanzakę z którym zmierzył się Ichigo pokonując olbrzyma. Za bramą stał jeden z kapitanów Gotei 13- Ichimaru Gin. Kapitan wypycha pomarańczowo włosego po czym brama ponownie zostaje zamknięta. Ponieważ Ichigo nadal potrzebuje dostać się do środka Yoruichi zabiera ich do swojej przyjaciółki, Kukaku Shiby. Na miejscu Mitsu dowiaduje się jak chcą się dostać do miasta shinigamich, mówi jednak że ona przyjdzie później, po czym wręcza jeden z kręgów teleportacyjnych najbliższej osobie, wypadło na Sado. Mitsu mówi że chce poznać nową kumpelę i trochę się napić, po czym tłumaczy działanie sprzętu teleportacyjnego i oznajmia że dołączy jak tylko wytrzeźwieje. Wywołuje to niezadowolenie w Ichigo który przypomina jej że miała pomóc odbić Rukię, Mitsu przypomina że nie musiała mu pomagać, pyta się Ichigo czy on i jego "drużyna pierścienia" są dość silni by dokonać tego w jeden dzień. Podczas wystrzelenia drużyny Ichigo do Seiretei, Kukatu pyta się czy mają jakiś konkretny plan, Mitsu tylko jednak wzrusza ramionami i odrzeka że plany są po to by coś się w nich pokomplikowało lub by się nie powiodły. Mitsu bierze duży łyk z bukłaka wódki, po czym udaje się z Kukaku do domu. Ponownie spotykamy Mitsu gdy ta za pomocą sprzętu teleportacyjnego przenosi się do Sado. Widząc że ten walczy z Kuoraku, Mistu karze mu uciekać. Spojrzawszy na kapitana mówi że ma fajny szlafrok, gdy Shunsui dziękuje jej za komplement ta błyskawicznie dobywa mieczy i rusza na rywala, nawiązuje się walka w zwarciu, po chwili Mitsu odskakuje zadając rywalowi małe nacięcie na policzku, w momęcie gdy chwali się swoimi umiejętnościami szermierki, kapitan zwraca jej uwagę na pocięty szlafrok. Mitsu ponownie rusza do ataku, tym razem jednak, przy pomocy shunpo, krąży w oku przeciwnika zadając cięcia z każdej strony, w rezultacie udało się jej zniszczyć słomiany kapelusz oraz zadać płytką ranę na plecach, jednak sama inkasuje głębokie cięcie na prawym ramieniu po czym ponownie odskakuje. Mitsu pyta się czy dozna zaszczytu poznania jego Shikai. Kyoraku pyta jej czy nie wolała by raczej napić się i pogadać, Mistu odpowiada że chętnie jednak z wrogiem nie wypada, po tych słowach ponownie atakuje ponawiając swoją proźbę. Po niedługim czasie Kuoraku zgadza się pod warunkiem że ona pierwsza uaktywni swój Shikai. Mitsu uśmiecha się, następnie odskakuje i odpieczętowywuje Aki no Raion. Zaraz po tym strzela w Kyoraku Raizą, jednak kapitan znikną z jej pola widzenia, niedługo po tym Shunsui wyłania się z jej cienia i przebija jej lewy bark, jednak zaraz wyjmuje ostrze zaś Mitsu odskakuje na dach budynku. Kyoraku mówi że nie lubi walczyć następnie objaśnia moce swojego zanpakuto, powoduje to że niebiesko włosa atakuje kapitana mówiąc że jeśli nie lubi walki, popełnił błąd wyjawiając jego moce. Mitsu strzeliła Raizą w cień oponęta powodując że fala powietrza wyłoniła się z cienia biegnąc w kierunku głowy kapitana, ten jednak uchyla się dzięki czemu ucierpiał tylko czubek jego nosa. Następnie Mitsu atakuje przy pomocy Haridori o arukimasu, atak się udaje jednak Kyoraku nie odnosi znaczących obrażeń. Kapitan za pomocą Kageoni przemija prawą stopę Mitsu, jednak sam przyjmuje atak Rainą odnosząc rozległe rozcięcie od prawego barku do żeber po lewej stronie. Mitsu stwierdza że chyba idzie im równo, prosi również by ten pokazał jej coś nowego, Kyoraku spełniając jej proźbę otacza ją Bushogomą, Mitsu podskoczyła do góry z chęcią zaatakowania kapitana z dystansu, ku jej zaskoczeniu Kyoraku był już nad nią, wziął zamach, niebiesko włosa jednak zrobiła unik dzięki czemu kapitan rozdarł jedynie jej struj; walka przeniosła się w powietrze, Kyoraku wyjaśnia że użył Takaoni, Mitsu powiedziała że rozumie, stwierdza również że przynajmniej Kageoni już jej nie straszne. Kyoraku pyta się czemu atakują Seiretei, niebiesko włosa wyjawia że chcą ocalić Rukię, kapitan po otrzymaniu odpowiedzi wyznaje że też o tym myślał po czym opuszcza gardę. Pojawiła się przed nim Mitsu wyciągając przed siebie miecze mówiąc żeby jeszcze nie spuszczał gardy. Mitsu proponuje że ona niby ucieknie a on będzie ją niby ścigać a w rzeczywistości pójdą w jakieś spokojne miejsce gdzie będą mogli pogadać. Kyoraku się zgadza, niedługo po tym oboje udają się w poszukiwaniu takiego miejsca. Wyposażenie * Sprzęt do teleportacji: Składający się z trzech elementów, pięciu kręgów, pięciu baterii oraz berła, zestaw jest w stanie przenieść coś lub kogoś z jednego kręgu do drugiego. Kręgi są ponumerowane, za pomocą kręgu numer 1 można się dostać do numerów 5 i 2, za pomocą numeru 2 do numerów 3 i 1, i tak dalej. Każdy krąg trzeba zasilić wkładając w odpowiedni otwór baterię, baterie można naładować przekazując jej trochę Reiatsu. By cały sprzęt działał potrzebne jest berło, mały złoty kijek z metalowym generatorkiem na końcu, używa się go samą siłą woli wymaga to jednak pewnego doświadczenia. Jeśli kręgi są oddalone od siebie więcej niż 5 km osoba teleportująca będzie musiała chwilowo doładować berło swoim Reiatsu, nie warto ładować berła na zapas bowiem niezależnie od pokonanego odstępu berło zużyje całą zgromadzoną moc. * Pierścień z Reiatsu: '''Mitsu posiada pierścień w którym zmagazynowane są ogromne pokłady Reiatsu. Uwolnienie takiego ładunku może spowodować duże szkody oraz wyrządzić krzywdę postacią o małym poziomie Reiatsu. * '''Hebi no jusu(sok z węża): Specjalny napar o nieznanym składzie. Po wypiciu tego napoju na nieokreślony czas(zdaje się on być losowy) dostaje się zastrzyku adrenaliny, nie odczuwa się zmęczenia oraz ma się przyspieszone reakcje. Zbyt szybkie wypicie grozi porażeniem nerwowym lub szokiem mózgowym. Sok ten działa tylko na Shinigami. Moce i Umiejętności Mistrzyni walki mieczem: '''Mitsu jest świetną wojowniczką, atakuje bardzo szybko, chwilami chaotycznie, i zamiast skupiać się na blokach ona woli robić uniki, odskoki i krążyć dookoła przeciwnika. Zadaje ciosy z dużą prędkością cały czas biegnąc do przodu co w rezultacie zmusza rywala by ten cały czas się cofał. Krzyżując ostrza z Kyoraku pokazała że nawet tak utalentowany szermierz ma ogromne trudności by pokonać ją w walce na miecze. '''Mistrzyni walki wręcz: '''Podobnie jak podczas szermierki stosuje szybki i chaotyczny styl walki, wykonuje przy tym rozmaite akrobacje. Mitsu potrafi z dużą siłą i szybkością odbić się od ściany, podłogi czy sufitu, sprawia to że walka w pomieszczeniu staje się dla przeciwnika bardzo trudna. * '''Pijana Pięść: Jak się okazuje Mitsu potrafi używać stylu pijanej pięści, wypija cały bukłak wódki, a że nie ma mocnej głowy upija się szybko, wprowadzając się w stan upojenia alkocholowego. Trafienie jej staje się niezwykle trudne, można by rzec że graniczy z cudem, a ataki jeszcze bardziej chaotyczne i nieprzewidywalne. Często zmyla przeciwnika udając że usypia i że się chwieje. Podczas używania Pijenej Pięści Mitsu ma duże trudności z walką przeciwko rywalowi atakującemu na odległość, dzieje się tak dlatego że Mitsu głównie stoi w miejscu, chyba że przeciwnik jest w zasięgu ataku. Mistrzyni Shunpo: '''Jest niemal tak dobra jak Yoruichi, potrafi strożyć swoją kopię. Była zdolna w zaledwie kilka sekund pojawić się za Izuru z jego zanpakuto z dłoni, mimo iż chwilę temu, kilkanaście metrów dalej, przywiązywała nieprzytomnego Hisagiego do drzewa. '''Expertka Kido: Mimo iż nie korzystała z niego podczas walki, była w stanie ustawić dość silną barierę która chroniła wejście do miejsca gdzie Ichigo trenował swój Bankai. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Mitsu pokazała że potrafi być bardzo twarda, gdy gołą stopą zatrzymała Cero od Gora, podczas sparingu, oprócz tego, również gołą stopą zatrzymała miecz Ichigo. Przemiana w królika: 'Mitsu jest w stanie zmienić się w białego królika o ciemnych oczach. W formie królika jest i połowę wolniejsza, za to może z takim samym pędem odbijać się od różnych powierzchni. Gdy jest przemieniona jej głos staje się lekko piskliwy. W odróżnieniu od Yoruichi, ona po zmianie z powrotem w człowieka nadal ma na sobie ubrania i wszystkie rzeczy jakie przy sobie miała. Zanpakuto Dawniej W formie zapieczętowanej Aki no Raion(Jesienny Lew) są to dwa miecze z czerwonymi rękojeściami, o złotych, okrągłych tsubach oraz ze zwykłymi ostrzami charakterystycznymi dla katan. Shikai ' '''Komendą uwalniającą jest '''Wzruszcie do łez. Po uwolnieniu wygląd mieczy ulega całkowitej zmianie, rękojeście nabierają czarnego koloru zaś zamiast tsuby wyrasta gęste czerwone futro, przypominające lwią grzywę. Ostrza stają się cieńsze i szersze, nabierają czarnego koloru, poza wyjątkiem okolicy ostrzy które są białe. W środku ostrzy tworzą się po dwa okrągłe otwory, otwory na górze są większe i po ich obwodzie przebiega białe ostrze, na dole znajdują się małe otworki. Specjalne zdolności shikai: '''Aki no Raion jest zanpakuto typu powietrzno-dźwiękowym(nie wiem jak inaczej to określić). Duży otwór jest w stanie wytwarzać wiatr, od słabego podmuchu po potężne tornado niosące zniszczenie; mały otwór generuje dźwięki, od pojedynczych odgłosów przez dźwięki natury na muzyce skończywszy, które są w stanie wpływać na emocje i samopoczucie. * '''Kokochiyoi akai no kaze no toppu(podmuch przyjemnego jesiennego wiatru): Aki no Raion generuje lekki wiaterek oraz specyficzne dźwięki. Osoba znajdująca się w zasięgu techniki momentalnie przerywa wszystko co robiła, delektuje się cudowną atmosferą oraz przyjemnie rześkim wiaterkiem. Dla kogoś kto znajduje się pod wpływem tej techniki świat się zatrzymuje, czas staje w miejscu dzięki czemu poddany/ana działaniu wiatru wyłącza myślenie. Takie chwilowo otępiałe osoby Mitsu może bez problemu ominąć. * Nai fuyu no kaze o mo(płacz lamentującego zimowego wiatru): '''Technika ta dzieli się na dwie fazy. Podczas fazy pierwszej Aki no Raion wytwarza porywisty wiatr zmieszany z dźwiękami śnieżycy wzbogacony smutnym brzmieniem skrzypiec. Osoba poddana działaniu tego wiatru staje się smutna, widzi świat w odcieniach szarości, nie jest w stanie dostrzec nic pozytywnego. Stan pogłębia się do momętu aż dana osoba, gdzie by się nie spojrzała widzi bul, beznadzieję, rozpacz i cierpienie, na krótko przed fazą drugą ofiara zaczyna słyszeć płacz i wołanie w pomoc które doprowadzają ją do płaczu, załamana ofiara zimowego wiatru pada na kolana. Podczas fazy drugiej jedyną rzeczą jaką dana osoba widzi i słyszy jest Mitsu, poza tym będący pod wpływem wiatru odczuwa straszne zimno. Mitsu zaczyna wolno podchodzić do ofiary mówi coś w stylu "musi być ci bardzo zimno, zaraz się ogrzeję". Zanpakuto zaczyna generować słodkie dźwięki dziecięcej kołysanki, w między czasie Mitsu klęka przed oczarowaną osobą i ją obejmuje. Objęta osoba zaczyna odczuwać ciepło i relax, zaczyna postrzegać Mitsu jako bliską mu osobę i chce by była przy nim. Mitsu zaczyna szeptać do ucha "zamknij oczy, jest ci przyjemnie czemu z tym walczysz? zamknij oczy a będzie jeszcze cieplej i przyjemniej", po tych słowach ofiara wiatru zasypia głębokim snem i można ją bezproblemowo przenieść. Po obudzeniu osoba poddana działaniu techniki nie jest w stanie przypomnieć sobie fazy pierwszej. * '''Gekido todoroki natsu no kaze(wściekły ryk letniego wiatru): '''Podczas wykonywania tej techniki zanpakuto wydziela gorące duszne powietrze oraz generuje jakiś losowy metalowy utwór. Osoba będąca pod wpływem zaczyna się łatwo denerwować, traci zdolności do trzeźwego myślenia oraz staje się niezwykle rozdrażniona. Gdy Mitsu zwróci na coś uwagę danej osoby, na przykład powie "spójrz na tego gościa", poddany pod działanie wiatru zapragnie to zniszczyć. W razie nie wskazania konkretnego celu, ofiara techniki zacznie niszczyć wszystko co zobaczy do czasu aż nie opuści obszaru działania, wiatr się nie rozproszy lub Mitsu nie przerwie techniki. * '''Enerugi utau haru no kaze(energetyczny śpiew wiosennego wiatru): '''Aki no Raion wytwarza lekki wiatr oraz jakieś ruchliwe dźwięki, czasem nawet całe utwory. Osoba poddana działaniu tego wiatru nabiera chęci do życia, napełnia ją energia i chęć działania. Będąc pod działaniem tej techniki można bez problemu znaleźć motywacje i dostrzec piękno dosłownie wszędzie, wszystkie negatywne emocje odchodzą w niepamięć, zastępuje je radość z życia i wszystkiego co nas otacza, siła i energia dające wrażenie że można dokonać niemożliwego, oraz możliwość zatrzymania czasu i delektowania się każdą sekundą tego stanu. * '''Raiza(poranny ptaszek): '''W oku dowolnego ostrza gromadzi się powietrze o dużym ciśnieniu. Po zgromadzeniu odpowiedniego ładunku, Mitsu zamachuje się ostrzem, wysyłając w odpowiednim kierunku felę sprężonego powietrza. Atak ten oprócz dużej siły i ogromnej prędkości, jest bardzo trudny do zauważenia. * '''Yuki no burizado(śnieżna zamieć): Z ostrzy wylatuje podmuch porywistego wiatru który tnie wszystko co stanie mu na drodze. Atak ten, mimo iż nie zadaje szczególnie wielkich obrażeń, posiada bardzo duże pole rażenia. Yuki no burizado jest w stanie bezproblemowo pokonać grupę Hollowów za jednym zamachem. * Haridori o arukimasu(spacer kolibra): '''Mitsu z dużą prędkością biegnie na przeciwnika. Nim ten jednak zdąży co kolwiek zrobić, Mitsu jest kilka metrów za nim a on sam zostaje pocięty przez wiatr pędzący w stronę właścicielki. Bankai Miecz w prawej dłoni wyciąga przed siebie, ten w lewej podrzuca do góry, mówiąc "Bankai". Ostrze w prawej dłoni na chwilę się rozprasza, jednak po niedługim czasie z powrotem się materializuje w postaci halabardy, z czarnym kijem oraz dużym, ostrzem charakterystycznym dla właśnie halabard. Z drugiej strony broni znajduje się bliźniacze ostrze, jednak ono jest zrobione z lustra, Mitsu twierdzi że tylko ta część jest Utsukushi fuyu no kira(Pięknym zimowym zabójcą). Podrzucone ostrze zmienia się w postać kobiety o szarej skórze, krótkich ciemnych włosach, oraz czarnych oczach, nosi rozpięty futrzany płaszcz, koloru białego, a jej kobiece wdzięki zakrywa szary materiał, tajemnicza postać przedstawia się zawsze jako anioł stróż Mitsu, w rzeczywistości jest ona zmaterializowanym shikai, oraz jednocześnie integralną częścią Bankai. '''Specjalne zdolności Bankai(halabarda): Mimo dużych rozmiarów, okazuje się być bardzo lekką i poręczną bronią. Poza wzmocnionymi atakami i technikami shikai nie wykazuje żadnych nowych umiejętności. Wyjątek stanowi lustrzane ostrze, jeśli ktokolwiek spojrzy w nie, Mitsu może przenieść się do jego świata wewnętrznego, poza tym ostrze to może odbijać światło tworząc promień świetlny zdolny przecięć i spalić niektóre obiekty Specjelne zdolności Bankai(zmaterializowana postać): Mimo iż jest ona zmaterializowanym shikai, stanowi główną siłę Bankai. Potrafi w dowolnym momencie zmaterializować zarówno Aki no Raion(ale tylko jeden miecz), oraz halabardę z bankai, jednak bez lustrzanego ostrza. Postać ta jest bardzo przywiązana do Mitsu i nie odstępuje jej na krok, w odróżnieniu od Mitsu jest ona niezwykle zmienna, nie ma własnego charakteru, ulega on zmianie w zależności od samopoczucia Mitsu. Kobieta ta zdaje się nie lubić Bankai i kiedy ma okazję namawia Mitsu by ta wyłączyła je, zapewnia ją również że jaj nie zostawi i że może nawet przez pewien czas zostać tu w tej formie(naprawdę jest w strnie to zrobić). * Zdolności Shikai: Jako że jest ona, po większej części, jest to materialna forma Aki no Raion, nie ma się co dziwić że potrafi ona korzystać ze wszystkich zdolności shikai. * Zdolności Mitsu: Postać ta posiada wszystkie umiejętności swojej mistrzyni, ma taki sam styl walki mieczem, te same zdolności w używaniu Kido, oraz identyczną podzielność uwagi. Poza tym ona i Mitsu mają zbiorową świadomość i mimo iż są osobno, dzielą ten sam umysł. * Niezniszczalność: Co by tu dużo mówić, nie ma na świecie siły zdolnej ją zranić, co nie znaczy że nie da się jej pokonać. Jedynym sposobem żeby się jej pozbyć jest pokonanie Mitsu. * Tryb anioła: Podczas aktywacji tego trybu jej płaszcz zmienia się w ogromne białe skrzydła, jednak zamiast piór mają one malutkie ostrza którymi może strzelać. Poza tym zyskuje olbrzymią prędkość. Obecnie W zapieczętowanej formie wygląda jak wyglądał Shikai Nową komendą''' uwalniającą są słowa '''Przeczytaj im bajkę podczas wymawiania słów, pociera czubkiem jednego miecza wzdłuż ostrza drugiego. Wygląd nie zmienia się prawie w ogóle, jedyną zmianą jest to iż ostrza można odczepić od reszty miecza, daje to możliwość rzucania nimi, z całą resztą łączą je długie, ostre nici. Specjelne zdolności Shikai: Zanpakuto, oprócz wcześniejszych mocy, może uruchomić kilka "opowieści", podzielonych na "rozdziały", dzięki temu zyskuje możliwość wpływania nie tylko na osoby, lecz tak że na otoczenie. Jest możliwość aktywacji kilku opowieści na raz. * ' Bajka o Królowej Śniegu-Prolog: 'Żeby rozpocząć tę opowieść, Mitsu musi "stłuc" jeden ze swoich mieczy, po przez upuszczenie go na ziemię, następnie, za pomocą wiaru, pokierować kilka odłamków do oczu i serca ofiary. * Bajka o Królowej Śniegu-Rozdział 1: '''Po umieszczeniu odłamków w sercu i oczach, ofiara odczuwa ogromne pieczenie w owych miejscach. Chwilę potem traci zdolność do dostrzegania dobra, zaś jego charakter ulega zmianie na coraz bardziej złośliwy i wredny. * '''Bajka o Królowej Śniegu-Rozdział 2: '''Za pomocą zanpakuto, Mitsu przywołuje zimne powietrze, o oku zaczyna, obficie, sypać śnieg, zaś teren w oku zaczyna pokrywać cieniutka warstwa szronu. * '''Bajka o Królowej Śniegu-Rozdział 3: Mitsu zamyka się wraz za swoją ofiarą, lub ofiarami, w wysokiej, lodowej wieży, która buduje się w zaledwie sekundę. Wieża ta jest niezwykle twarda, nawet Ichigo nie był w stenie jej uszkodzić, odcina wszystkich w środku od reszty świata. * Bajka o Królowej Śniegu-Rozdział 4: '''We wnętrzu wieży temperatura spada gwałtownie po niżej zera. Niedługo potem każda rana zadana przez Mitsu, wychładza krew oponenta co w rezultacie może doprowadzić do zawału i hipotermii. Dodatkowo zadane rany mimo iż nie krwawią są niemożliwe do zregenerowania, chyba że bajka dobiegnie końca. * '''Bajka o Królowej Śniegu-Rozdział 5: '''W razie gdyby wróg w ciąż żył, Mitsu aktywuje 5 rozdział. Wysyła w kierunku ofiary falę ciepłego powietrza. Ciepło powoduje że kawałki zanpakuto, utkwione w oczach i sercu, rozpuszczają się i wyciekają, wraz z nimi wycieka też całe Reiatsu, ciepło, wspomnienia i na końcu życie. * '''Bajka o Królowej Śniegu-Epilog: W razie gdyby nawet 5 rozdział nie wystarczył, Mitsu teleportuje się poza wieżę, która zawala się do środka miażdżąc wszystkich w środku. Zaraz po zawaleniu wieża znika, a Mitsu odzyskuje drugi miecz. * Bajka o Ołowianym Żołnierzyku-Prolog: Aby zacząć tę opowieść, Mitsu musi odciąć rywalowi nogę, tuż pod kolanem. * '''Bajka o Ołowianym Żołnierzyku-Rozdział 1: '''Z rany po odciętej nodze zaczyna wyciekać rozgrzany ołów, to samo dzieje się z wszystkimi innymi obrażeniami, wycieka z nich płyny ołów, parząc przeciwnika, po zastygnięciu ograniczając jego ruchy. * '''Bajka i Ołowianym Żołnierzyku-Rozdział 2: '''Z każdej rany jeszcze obficiej zaczyna wyciekać ołów, w rezultacie ofiara zostaje całkowicie zalana ołowiem, to z kolei powoduje jej całkowite uwięzienie w ołowianej skorupie. Gdy ofiara zmieni się w posąg, pod wpływem bardzo gorącego powietrza, rozpuszcza ołów, wraz z ciałem ofiary, pozostawiając po nim tylko kałużę rozgrzanego metalu. * '''Bajka o Ołowianym Żołnierzyku-Epilog: '''Z rozgrzanej kałuży, powstaje mała, ołowiana podobizna zabitego przeciwnika. Dzięki powstałej figurce można, w miarę potrzeby, ożywić pokonanego przeciwnika. * '''Bajka o Jasiu i Małgosi-Prolog: '''Do aktywacji tej opowieści, potrzebna jest duża przestrzeń. Mitsu wbija oba miecze w podłoże, te wnikają w nie po czym na dużej przestrzeni w oku pojawia się trawa. Z trawnika wyrasta gęsty las, korony drzew uniemożliwiają dostanie i wydostanie się górą, w oku lasu jest bariera, można przez nią przejść jednak nie można wyjść z powrotem. * '''Bajka o Jasiu i Małgosi-Rozdział 1: '''Każdy kto znajduje się w lesie dostaje bochenek chleba który cały czas się kruszy, gdy się wykruszy dana osoba zginie, chyba że wcześniej zostanie zabita. Żeby przetrwać trzeba udać się do chatki na środku lasu. Głos Mitsu w lesie może być słyszalny dla wszystkich, dla jednej osoby, lub być normalny, w zależności od jej woli. * '''Bajka o Jasiu i Małgosi-Epilog: '''Wewnątrz chatki, przy ścianie, znajduje się piec, w którym powoli dogasa ogień. Żeby zakończyć tę bajkę trzeba wrzucić kogoś do pieca, im większy był ogień tym większych obrażeń dozna wrzucona osoba. W razie gdyby ogień zgasł wszyscy, po za Mitsu, zostają przeniesieni na obrzeża lasu, aktywowany zostaje z powrotem Rozdział 1. Proces może się powtarzań w nieskończoność. * '''Kowareta mira no uta(śpiew pękniętych luster): '''Mistu rozprowadza na niewielkim obszarze fale dźwiękowe, o dużym natężeniu i częstotliwości. Osoby znajdujące się w zasięgu, zostają ogłuszone i często tracą przytomność. Wszystkie konstrukcje z kruchego i nietrwałego materiału zostają rozsypane. Bankai Nie wiadomo jak ono wygląda. Aki no Raion zwiększył swoją moc pod warunkiem że Mitsu już nigdy nie użyje Bankai, poza tym, podobno, obecna moc Aki no Raion znacznie przewyższała bankai. Cytaty Walki # Mitsu Arato vs. Goro Kagawa # Mitsu Arato vs. Kurosaki Ichigo # Mitsu Arato vs. Shunsui Kyoraku Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Byli kapitanowie